


the implications of 'thirsty'

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's secret crush isn't so secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the implications of 'thirsty'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from doctorenterprise on tumblr: jim has a secret crush on bones for years and it only comes to light on the enterprise when he leaves his padd unlocked on his coffee table to let bones in an bones sees it all covered in hearts and "james t mccoy" because jim's a total dork omg

Jim would be the first one to admit that his plans didn’t often go the way they were supposed to. That being said, he didn’t expect it to go quite that badly…

The plan was simple: invite Bones over for dinner, then wine, dine, and 69. Jim had been absentmindedly fiddling on his PADD when he heard Bones at the door and got up to greet him. He smiled nervously.

"Hey. Just, uh, take a seat on the couch," Jim said awkwardly, grabbing the wine glasses. "Thirsty?"

Bones didn’t respond, so Jim just poured him some anyway, trying not to think about how the silence between them didn’t feel quite as easy as before. Did Bones— did he know what this was about? He carried the glasses back to the couch, and… Fuck.

Bones looked up from the lit screen of Jim’s personal PADD, a slow smile crossing his lips. “You got somethin’ you wanna say, kid?”

Jim swallowed hard. Bones didn’t sound mad or— or anything other than amused, but… Still. He glanced down at the PADD, his own scribbles of “James T McCoy” betraying him. He sighed, gesturing to it. “Um. I feel like that sums it up?”

Bones set the tablet down and stood up slowly, that same amused smile on his face. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Well. Challenge accepted. He set the glasses of wine on the coffee table. “I’m in love with you. That’s what the whole wine and dinner thing was about…”

"Yeah, about time," Bones replied, stepping so close that they were breathing each others’ air. And even if it hadn’t quite gone according to his plan, Jim didn’t miss the opportunity to kiss Bones silly.


End file.
